


無名之信

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 曉夕的失名者 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: "她"所留下最後的一封的信





	無名之信

致 :

還好嗎?該說,對不起…嗎?

這封信無論如何都想由這對 的手寫下,我的時間已經所剩無幾了。所以,才會特別的做這種不合我作風的事情吧?

這樣一來就不得不從 的位子落下了,雖然有點 ,但是可以的話我想把這位子交給 ,因為我知道 肯定能比我更 的 吧。是由他來 的話,我就能 的 了。

事到如今,如果還說我是 的肯定是在騙人,對吧?這就算是事實,也沒有人會冒險選擇相信。畢竟,連我亦不知道把這承受了 的身體留在 會有什麼後果。我不想成為 的 。

大雨在這幾天一直沒有停過,大概在我 掉的時候也會是相同的天氣吧?

雨,很討厭。

帶領 與 一同 的日子是我 中最 的日子,可以作為 而戰該是我的光榮才對。 的路上愈走愈遠,本來在我身後的大家愈來愈遙遠,直到一人站上那位置,果然連我都對抗不到 的感覺,要你們 如此無用的我,想到這裡真想向你們說 。雖然已經沒有這個機會了。

“遇上大家”,就只有這一件事,就算擁有 的力量我仍然不想去 。這是我最後的一個小小的任性,同是也是作為 的堅持。希望你們會原諒。

。

Saluti addio, mio amico.

‧ 


End file.
